Hetalia short stories
by vordella
Summary: I suck at summaries so I'm just gonna cut to the chase. Little drabbles and one-shots about the characters of Hetalia. Rated T just in case for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK, so I am going to be making fanfictions based on Head canons/quotes I found of the internet so I can have something to write about. Romania do the disclaimer!**

**Romania: Vordella doesn't own Hetalia but wishes she could.**

**_"Never attempt to out-stubborn a cat."_**

"Mew." "Mm…let me sleep…" Grumbled a very sleepy Greece. Normally he would wake up to see who he was talking to but he was too tired from paperwork the previous night to care. "Mew." _This shouldn't upset me since I'm a very deep sleeper, _"Meeeeww." _Well at least I thought I was._ "Mew." That seemed to be enough to make him blow. "ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT!" Greece yelled as he threw off the thing that was disturbing his sleep. "GET OFF OF ME AND QUIT WAKING ME UP YOU PIECE OF-LARRY!" "Mew…"Was all that came out of the poor cat.

~~~~**Cue in Random Romania: HETALIA! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Greece was currently in the kitchen treating the wound on Larry's back. "I'm sorry Larry, I thought you were Turkey." Larry gave Greece a look before looking away. "What was with the look?" Asked a very shocked Greece. "Mew!" Again, Larry gave Greece the same look and looked away once again almost immediately. "S-so you're still mad at me?" "Mew!" Was all that Larry said as if he was saying "Yes I'm still mad at you idiot!" It also didn't help that cat looked like he was nodding.

**~~~~~Prussia: The awesome Prussia show shall now continue!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Germany: Bruder! Don't mess with the story!**

**Prussia: But Romania got to!  
Germany: I don't care! You're currently interfering with the story!**

**Prussia: Tch…fine.**

"Come on! You still can't be mad!" "Mew!" _Ok this is starting to get on my nerves,_ thought Greece as he tried to reason with Larry. "Come on Larry! It was an accident!" "Mew!" Trying his hardest not to scream, He picked up Larry and put him on his lap. This backfired however and resulted in a very ticked of cat and a hurt Greece with a large bleeding cut on his face

**~~~~~~China: Hetalia Aru! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Ok Larry now you're reaaaallly making me upset, "said a bandaged up Greece. "Mew!" "Don't you DARE talk to me like that! Now eat your food." Larry scrunched up his face as he started walking towards the door. " Hey! Eat your food Larry." "Me-no." Trying not to choke him Greece tried to calm himself. "Come on Larry, eat your food.** Now.**" Larry sat down with the clear intent of not moving at all. "FINE! Be like that! But I'm not moving until you come over here and eat your food." And with that said Greece sat down.

**~~~~~~~~~Turkey: HETALIA! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Greece? It's me Japan. I don't mean to intrude but I came by to ask if you'd like to watch this new anime with me, but then I saw you're door unlocked and was wondering if you-" Japan stopped talking when he saw the two stubborn residents of the house sitting in a still stance, staring at each other intently. "N-nevermind."

**A/N: Ok so Greece is a little OOC in this but whatever.**

**Prussia: It sucked.**

**Me: Shut up. Anyways flames are greatly appreciated and so are reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Those that live by the sword get shot by those who don't."_**

"SEX-ADDICT!"

"Stupid idiot."

_Once again they're fighting,_ thought the very unamused Cyprus who was watching the two nations fight. "At least I'm not turned on like a creep!" "At least I don't wear a stupid mask." SHUT UP!" Cyprus turned to the currently quiet Egypt. "Hey Egypt aren't you going to try and stop them?" Egypt only smiled and said "Amusement." Then he turned back to the two countries.

"Why can't you just admit defeat Turkey? Japan likes me more." NO HE DOESN'T! HE LIKES ME BACK!" "That's what you think…." TRNC, who was also watching the fight, was cheering Turkey on. "Yeah! Go Turkey!" "Don't you have anything better to do?" Cyprus asked the micronation. "No." "Figures."

"Japan likes me best and you know it."

"JAPAN DOESN'T LIKE YOU BEST! THE ONLY REASON WHY YOU SAY THAT IS BECAUSE YOU'RE TURNED ON BY HIM!"

An awkward silence filled the room.

Japan, who was with Hungary looking for 'certain things' and decided to see what all the fuss was about, stared at Greece. "Why would you t-think that?" Greece said fumbling on his words. "BECAUSE I JUST KNOW!" "Well you're lying." "No I'm not!" "J-japan…you don't believe that right?" Unfortuanately, at the thought of boy love Japan had a major nose bleed and passed out. Turkey glared at Greece. "Great, he passed out because of your gayness." "I'm not gay." "You sure?" Greece and Turkey turned toward Cyprus. "No Cyprus. I'm straight." "HE"S LYING CYPRUS DON"T BELIEVE HIM!" "Shut up Turkey." TRNC stood up and walked next to Turkey. "I agree with Turkey. You a homo." "I'm not gay!"

Just then China appeared out of the door. "BUT WHAT ABOUT THAT ONE TIME WHERE I HEARD THOSE LOUD NOISES COMING FROM JAPAN'S HOUSE!?" "China what are you doing here?" "Just checking on Japan's lover." Greece face palmed at the words. "I'M NOT GAY! EGYPT!?" Egypt just looked up at him and merely said "Homo."

"Alright Turkey! I'm ticked off of this whole thing so take what you said back!" "Why would I?" "Because if you don't I'll hurt you." "Oh! Then let's fight if that's how you want to go!" Greece silently accepted as he pulled out a sword from the table. Turkey did the same.

The battle of battles.

The duel of duels.

Nothing could have stopped this moment of tension and they both charged towards each other.

**Bang.**

Everyone looked in awe as the two bickering countries fell down. Cyprus, TRNC, and China were so shocked at the whole thing they didn't notice the smiling Egypt holding a gun.

**A/N: huehuehuhue. Literal quote is literal. And Egypt is boss you know that: D Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Writing…..I like writing. It's fun.**

**Romania…you know what to do.**

**Romania: Vordella doesn't own Hetalia.**

**_ "Nothing is foolproof to a sufficiently talented fool."_**

"Yo Greece!" Greece woke up from his nap just in time to see America run towards him. "Hm….what is it America?" "I was wondering if you could help me with something." "What do you need?"

"A few cats."

"Why do you need some cats?" "For something….a plan I'm making…." "I don't know…" "It involves Japan in a costume." Greece gave him a look. "I'm NOT gay."

"It involves cat ears."

"DEAL!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Romano: Hetalia you bastard! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Japan was happily walking in the park with his dog Pochi. "La la la! I feel so happy today, just me and Pochi." As Japan was being extremely unlike himself for once, America was currently plotting his impossible plan. "You ready Greece?" "Uh….could you tell me the plan again?" "Ok…so you send your cats out to distract I'll tackle Japan from behind and the rest is a surprise." Greece raised an eyebrow. "Surprise?" "Don't worry you'll love it!" "Ok….."

_A few minutes later._

Japan stopped for a second to rest as Pochi did the same. "That was a lovely walk wasn't it Pochi?" "Yap!" "That's good." As Japan sat down with Pochi, America was sneaking to a tree near the both of them. Smiling evilly, America pulled out a small wriggling bag. "Ok…here goes nothing." Quickly, America opened the bag, revealing a cat, and threw it at Japan.

"What the heck!?"

As Japan was trying to get the cat off of him and Pochi under control, America walked silently near Japan with a big sack.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~England: Hetalia you bloody wanker.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Greece was waiting patiently for America as he snuggled Larry.

"Greece!"

Hearing his name, Greece walked over to the source of America's voice. All of a sudden though, he was pushed by someone and he fell into some mysterious lump of softness. The softness was short-lived however as someone's hand started to grab at him.

_The outcome…._

America laughed as he took pictures.

"You too look so cute like that!"

"Shut up."

**A/N: There was a different outcome for this originally but I couldn't do it. I apologize for this somewhat pointless chapter. Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: New chapter woo.**

**Romania: Vordella does not own Hetalia.**

**_"America: Pissing off the British since 1776."_**

**American Revolution, British camp, 19:00**

_England huffed as he sat down on the ground. "I'm serious that America is just too much! Next time I see him I shall smack some sense into him!" "Of course you will sir," said one of the soldiers. "I mean seriously! That boy is going to kill himself! That Yankee…" England muttered as he opened a small canteen of liquor. _

_The soldiers chuckled as they joined the now drunk brit. "Yankee doodle went to town, riding on a poooonyy!" England slurred as he giggled hysterically. Also drunk, another one of the soldiers joined in with England. "Stuck a feather in his hat and named it macaroniii!" _

_More laughter._

_"Yankee doodle keep it up! Yankee doodle dandee!" Sang the other soldiers as England broke out into a giggle fit. "Mind the music and the step, and with the girls be handy~" After that they call continued to mock America throughout the entire night._

**American Revolution, British camp, 21:00**

_"I was right. He gets drunk VERY easily. "Staring at the sight in front of him, America and a few of his most trusted soldiers watched in awe as the drunk brits danced around and sang about Yankees. "America…shouldn't we be attacking them instead of watching them be drunkards?" America shook his head. "It's not worth it. I want to get them when they're sober. Plus we're here just to see what they're up to. Now we know." _

_After watching them for some time, one of the soldiers looked at America. "You know….even though they're mocking us; it is a pretty good song." America thought about this for a moment. "I guess it is."_

**World conference, 2013, 2:30 p.m.**

"YANKEE DOODLE WENT TO TOWN, RIDING ON A PONY," England groaned in frustration as he tried not to smack his head repeadtly on the table. "America….please stop….I get it." "PUT A FEATHER IN HIS HAT AND CALLED IT MACARONIII!" "I beg of you! SHUT UP!" Greece shrugged his shoulders. "Sounds like a pretty good song to me."

**A/N: Some info on this chapter:**

**Traditions place its origin in a pre-Revolutionary War song originally sung by British military officers to mock the disheveled, disorganized colonial "Yankees" with whom they served in the French and Indian War. It is believed that the tune comes from the nursery rhyme Lucy Locket. One version of the Yankee Doodle lyrics is "generally attributed" to Doctor Richard Shuckburgh,[3] a British Army surgeon. According to one story, Shuckburgh wrote the song after seeing the appearance of Colonial troops under Colonel Thomas Fitch, V, the son of Connecticut Governor Thomas Fitch.[2]**

**_Thought I'd do something on there. Added Greece last minute ewe._**


End file.
